18 July 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-18 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel asks for the listeners' help in identifying an American painter that the pink and blue sky he'd seen that evening put him in mind of. It doesn't take long for the answer to be supplied - Maxfield Parrish. JP: "I shall rest easy in my bed tonight, knowing that." *Another listener asks Peel if the foreign accent he put on at the beginning of the show was to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Josef Stalin's death. John answers in the negative - "It's my all-purpose accent really. Whenever I do amusing accents everybody in the family says they all sound exactly the same, but I think it's Romanian." *Hyper Kinako get what is possibly their first mention on the programme. John stumbles over the pronunciation of the name. *The Pig's suspicion that this evening's Pig's Big 78 has been used before is correct - this is the third airing, following plays on 30 August 2001 and 30 April 2002. *A listener from County Donegal asks about a reggae track that they remember hearing on the programme between 1977 and 1979. "It's taken you a while to get around to asking" observes John. A guess at Misty In Roots is a mis-step before the single is identified as "Lot's Wife" by Prince Alla. Peel thanks Flossie and her boyfriend Richard for going out to the shed to find the record so that it can be played on the programme. Sounding breathless after all this rushing around, Peel ruefully admits that despite all the effort, the correspondent may not even be listening. "If I find out that that's the case, I shall make the trip over there to urinate through your letter box." *In response to a listener query regarding the whereabouts and status of the Cuban Boys, band member Skreen contacts the show to say that the ensemble are "on hold", but suggests that the fruits of a new project may be imminent. Sessions *Circle, one and only session. Recorded 2002-06-09. The remaining tracks TX 22 October 2002. Tracklisting :JP: "Please! Some big helloings I give from you now." *Reverend Pike: Schnell Schnell (EP - Uglier & Less Able) Youth Club Tape Club *King Tubby: Blessed Dub (LP - Dub Sampler Vol 1) Jamaican *Cornershop: Staging (CD single) Wiiija :Starts playing Cornershop again by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *M.A.S.S.: Hey Gravity (CD Single) Radiate *Total Science: Baby Oil (12") True Playaz *A Feast Of Snakes: In My Grip (7" EP) Dropkick *Hot Snakes: Gar Forgets His Insulin (LP - Suicide Invoice) Swami :JP: "Our dog Nellie has come to join me. Did you want to make a statement, Nellie? No, obviously not. Just foul breath." *Circle: Valtion Salaisuus (Peel session) :File c cuts in towards the end of the track above. *Mike Dearborn: Solution (12") Tronic *Cinema Recorded Music Library: Reflections (LP - Before The Dark) Domino *Horace Goes Skiing: International Men Of Anger (LP - Yeah, Right, Sure) Popkid *Autechre: Gantz Graf (EP - Gantz Graf) Warp *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me (78) His Master's Voice) (Pig's Big 78) *Trace & Fresh: Mutated (Version X) (2 x 12" EP - Mutated For 200X) Breakbeat Punk *Cinerama: Starry Eyed (LP - Torino) Scopitones *Speedball Baby: Blackjack (LP - The Blackout) In The Red *Circle: Alholan Lohikaarme (Peel session) *Misty In Roots: Sodome & Gomorra (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *Prince Alla: Lot's Wife (7") Freedom Sounds International *Langstreckenlaufer: Wir sind die Leute (LP - Zu Fuss) Familystyle *Aqua Vista: Danger Men (EP - Go Feral) Purr *Weird War: Pick Up The Phone And Ball (LP - Weird War) Domino *Yuka Honda: The Last One To Fall Asleep With (LP - Memories Are My Only Witness) Tzadik File ;Name *a) Peel 2002-07-18_1 *b) Peel 2002-07-18_2 *c) John_Peel_20020718-last79m.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:04:59 *b) 1:04:59 *c) 1:19:09 ;Other *Files a and b are 160k mp3. File c is 128k. *Many thanks to B! *The official Radio 1 track listing lists a track called "Boss" by Scorn (2) after the track by M.A.S.S. but this was not played - and does not seem to have been played on any other show. ;Available *a) and b) not currently available. *c) John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *c) John Peel 2002-06 *c) Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment